Advice Hitsugaya Toushiro x Kurosaki Karin
by GrnEydDvl
Summary: Part 2 of my 3 part story. The first part was Hatsukoi first love . Almost 10 years have passed and there is another man in Karin's life. Will she be able to keep her promise to Hitsugaya? HitsuKarin.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of my first story, ****Hatsukoi****, so if you haven't read that, you probably won't understand what's going on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.**

Almost 10 years have passed since Hitsugaya and Karin parted, so let me fill you in on what, in my mind, happened in the mean time. In the final war with Aizen, Hitsugaya, in his urge to avenge Hinamori, defeated Aizen himself in single combat. His courage and skill was recognized throughout Soul Society, to the point where Yamamoto soutaicho wondered who was really the stronger shinigami. Kuchiki Rukia was given an almost permanent assignment in Karakura town. She spent every other month rotating between Karakura and Soul Society. During her stays in Karakura she lives with the Kurosakis as a third daughter. Karin and Yuzu call her oneesan and Isshin constantly pesters Ichigo about when he is going to propose. Ichigo, having missed so much school due to his adventures as a shinigami, failed his college entrance exams. Deciding that sword fighting was the only thing he was really good at anyway, he opened a kendo dojo and, with Rukia's help, was training several decent fighters. This left the future of the Kurosaki clinic to Karin and Yuzu, who are currently in their final year at Karakura Medical College. Karin, after her interactions with the shinigami, decided that kendo was a worthwhile skill for her to have. She was so dedicated and talented that she became a national kendo champion while still in high school.

And then there was Kentaro. Confident and cocky, he wasted no time in challenging Japan's female kendo champion (aka Karin) to a bout when they met at the kendo club on the first day of medical school. He swiftly lost five times in a row, but refused to admit defeat. Karin wouldn't have thought of him as anything more than a warm up, but when he beat her resoundedly at soccer the next day, she gained some respect for him. The two quickly became friends. Best friends in fact, each providing a challenge for the other. And this is where our story resumes.


	2. Chapter 2

"You suck Karin!" Kentaro shouted at her as they raced down the soccer field to retrieve their balls.

"Urusai! Just because you can kick a soccer ball a few feet farther than me doesn't mean a thing. You didn't land a single hit on me today in kendo practice!"

"Urusai! That wasn't a few feet, it was nine feet! And I did too land a hit, why else was your helmet askew?"

"Because I move when I fight, unlike you who stands around waiting to be hit!" Karin shot back at him.

"Urusai," he grinned, knowing it was true but not wanting to admit it. They scooped up their soccer balls and Karin ungracefully wiped the sweat off her forehead. Kentaro looked at her. He loved everything about her, from her tomboy haircut to her no-nonsense attitude, right down to the green bracelet that she wore all the time without fail. He had never seen her without it, ever. Not at kendo practice, or the pool, or even at his sister's wedding. He had asked her about it once, but she had shifted uncomfortably and said it reminded her of someone before changing the subject. He had left it at that. He assumed it was a gift from her dead mother, it definitely looked like she had been wearing it a long time, and he wasn't keen to bring up the topic if Karin didn't want to discuss it.

"Oi!" he called to her. "Let's grab some ice cream. My treat."

"Oh, you're paying?" Karin asked suspiciously. "That's unusual. Well alright. I'm certainly not going to pass up free ice cream." Kentaro grinned. He didn't know why, maybe it was the crisp fall weather, but today felt like the right day.

Karin got three scoops.

"Hey, you said you'd pay!" she insisted. Normally Kentaro would have come up with some witty retort, but his mind was elsewhere today.

"Neh, Karin, can I ask you something?" he said, a little less confidently than he would have liked.

"Nanda?" she asked unconcernedly, wiping the chocolate from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Well, I've wanted to ask you this for a while," Kentaro began, not looking at her. Why was he so damn nervous?! "But, well, with graduation coming up and everything, I think this is a good time." He mustered up his courage and looked her directly in the eye. "Karin, will you marry me?"

Her ice cream fell to the floor and splattered all over her shoes, but she didn't notice. She stared at him, wide eyed and open mouthed and her fingers went, almost unconsciously, to the green bracelet around her wrist.

"Marry?!" she asked in a shaking voice. She was not sure she had heard him correctly. Sure, she loved Kentaro, but as a friend. Her closest friends had always been boys, it's an occupational hazard of being a tomboy, so she hadn't thought twice about their relationship. He was her best friend, but, she thought as her fingers fiddled with her bracelet, I've promised myself to someone else.

"Gomen Kentaro, I…"

"You don't have to answer right now," he interrupted, clearly flustered, waving his hands nervously. "I know you weren't exactly expecting this. Take some time and think it over. I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

Karin walked home in a daze. "Marriage? Kentaro? Why? That baka, he had to…" she sighed. Hitsugaya's face floated clearly to her mind.

"Why couldn't I just tell Kentaro no?!" she thought angrily, kicking her soccer ball in rage. "Am I wavering?" It wasn't her first confession, far from it. As a girl who spent most of her time with the opposite sex she had become accustomed to them. But her promise to Hitsugaya had always kept her from having a boyfriend. Indeed, when she compared all those boys to Hitsugaya, they couldn't even come close. She had never even had a remote crush on someone else, but now…

"I really need to talk to someone," she thought to herself. She hated to admit it, but she really needed some advice, someone who would help her sort out her confused feelings. But who to ask? Normally she talked to Kentaro if something was bugging her, but well, that wouldn't really help her here. Her father was overly dramatic and useless, Yuzu would be so excited that Kentaro had proposed that she wouldn't listen to anything else after that, Ichigo was clueless about relationships, he couldn't even see how in love he was with Rukia…And then it hit her-Rukia! Rukia was cool headed and logical. She would listen to Karin's story without being overwhelmed by the romance. Karin broke into a run. Rukia was leaving for Soul Society today and Karin had to catch her before then. She couldn't wait an entire month.

Rukia was just shutting her gigai in the closet when Karin burst into the room they shared, along with Yuzu. Rukia looked up, startled.

"Good, I caught you," Karin panted.

"What's wrong Karin?" Rukia asked. Even through her gasps for air, Rukia could tell that something wasn't right.

"Rukia-nee, I need your advice. It's important."

"Of course," said Rukia, sitting down on Karin's bed. Karin caught her breath and sat down next to her. She didn't know where to begin. She had never told this story to anyone, and she still couldn't let Rukia know who it was really about. She took a deep breath.

"Kentaro just proposed," she began. It was as good a place to start as any.

"Karin, that's wonderful!" Rukia exclaimed, genuinely happy for her. "He's your best friend after all, I'm sure you'll be happy with him…" but she stopped at the look on Karin's face.

"You're not happy about this are you?" Karin relaxed a little. She had come to the right person after all.

"Well, it's not like I'm not happy," she said slowly but carefully. "He's my best friend. But there's a problem. I'm in love with someone else." She fingered her green bracelet absentmindedly, an action Rukia couldn't help but notice. Karin was never fidgety. She continued.

"He's an old friend, from my childhood. In fact, I haven't seen him in 10 years. He moved away, see, and I haven't had any contact with him. But," she paused, knowing she sounded silly, knowing Rukia could never understand what Hitsugaya really meant to her, "we loved each other. I know we were young, but it doesn't matter. Our love was real. But now…" Karin paused before expressing a fear she had been wary to admit, even to herself. "It's been so long, I don't know if he even remembers me." The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, Karin trying hard not to think about what she just said, Rukia carefully digesting it.

"Karin," Rukia began. "Just because your love is old, doesn't mean it has weakened. If it was as strong as you say it is, then I'm sure that this boy still feels the same way about you as you do about him. Kentaro would make you very happy, but it's not fair to him if your heart is someplace else. In the end, it's your decision, but whatever you do, make sure you don't regret it." Rukia leaned forward and squeezed Karin's hand. Karin felt better. Hearing Rukia say that Hitsugaya still loved her, even if neither of them knew that to be true, felt good.

"Arigato," Karin said gratefully. Rukia smiled and stood up.

"Rukia-nee," Karin said, looking up as Rukia reached the door. "Please don't tell anyone. About Kentaro, or the other boy or…"

"Daishobu." Rukia smiled. "I'll keep your secret for you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back Kuchiki!" a guard greeted her as she entered 13th squad's squad house.

"Ah, it's good to be back," Rukia replied with a smile.

"Kuchiki, is that you?" a voice called from behind a closed door. "Come in here a minute please." Rukia kneeled and slid the door open.

"Hai, Ukitake taicho," she responded to the man who had asked for her.

"Welcome back Kuchiki. I'm sorry for asking you this so soon after your return, but everyone else is busy and I'm not feeling well today. Could you take these papers to Hitsugaya taicho for me?"

"Of course," Rukia said, standing and taking the papers. "Excuse me." Rukia bowed herself out and headed towards 10th squad's squad house. Ever since the Aizen affair, when she had served as a member of his advance guard in Karakura town, Rukia had had very little contact with the 10th squad taicho. She spent half her time in the human world anyway, and had very little reason to leave her squad when she came back.

She entered the squad house and nodded to the guards.

"Excuse me," she announced, kneeling outside the office door. "This is 13th squad Kuchiki Rukia. I have a delivery for Hitsugaya taicho from Ukitake taicho."

"Come in," Hitsugaya responded. Rukia slid the door open. Hitsugaya was sitting at his desk surrounded by stacks of paperwork. Rukia handed him her delivery.

"Arigato," he said without looking up. He reached out his hand to take the package. It was then that Rukia saw it. He was wearing, on his wrist, a handmade green bracelet. She recognized it immediately. How long had she shared a room with Karin? And then it hit her. The boy Karin had told her about, the one she had loved so long ago-was Hitsugaya taicho! It fit, she realized, her mind racing. Hadn't Karin said she hadn't seen the boy in 10 years? Wasn't the Aizen affair 10 years ago? Didn't Hitsugaya spend time in the human world, and hadn't he acted as Karin's guard after she was kidnapped? And if he's still wearing that bracelet…As the pieces fell into place, Rukia realized what she had to do.

"Doshde?" Hitsugaya asked her. She had been standing there, staring into space.

"Oh, nothing Hitsugaya taicho. I was just noticing your bracelet."

"What about it?" Hitsugaya snapped defensively.

"Well," Rukia started, the gears in her head working quickly, "it's just, my good friend in the human world wears one just like it. Same color and everything. I was admiring it the other day. Where did you buy yours?" Rukia knew she was treading in dangerous waters, Hitsugaya wasn't exactly known for holding his temper, but she stood her ground.

"It was a gift," Hitsugaya said curtly, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. His eyes had widened at the mention of the bracelet, but he didn't want to let on to Rukia what he was really feeling.

"Ah, that's too bad," Rukia continued bravely. This was the most important part and she had to say it before she was kicked out of the office. "My friend said she made hers, and I was going to ask her to make me one, but she's been emotionally unstable. Her good friend just proposed and she's been debating whether or not to accept. Ah, gomen, I'm rambling. Hitsugaya taicho doesn't care about such things. Excuse me." And she bowed herself out leaving a flabbergasted Hitsugaya behind.

Rukia's face broke into an enormous grin the minute she closed the door. Humming to herself, she left the squad house and almost walked straight into Renji.

"Kora, watch where you're go…oh, Rukia, it's you. What are you doing here?" he asked. Rukia smiled mischievously.

"Playing matchmaker," she replied, and walked away, leaving Renji scratching his head in utter confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Hitsugaya was stunned. Does Rukia really know what she just told me? he wondered. He stood up and gazed unseeingly out the window. Rukia had been talking about Karin, he knew that. It was common knowledge that Rukia stayed with the Kurosaki's while in the human world, since she acted as a liaison to Ichigo. And no one else would have that bracelet.

The bracelet. Hitsugaya looked at his own. It was worn and tattered with age, but he wore it still. He never took it off. It was a constant reminder of what he had left behind, what he hoped to return to someday. Karin had told him she would wait, but he hadn't really believed that. She was young after all, much younger than him, and a human with a full life to live. She'll wear the bracelet for a year or so and then discard it with fond memories when she finds someone else. Or so he had convinced himself. But the fact that she was still wearing it, Hitsugaya thought excitedly, means that she really did wait! No, he realized, as the full weight of what Rukia had said washed over him. She wants to wait, but she can't. She has a proposal from someone else, and if I don't do something soon, she'll likely accept it.

The door slid open. Hitsugaya knew, without looking up, that it was Matsumoto. She was the only person who entered the office unannounced. Hitsugaya sighed. There was one person he wanted to see right now and it was not Matsumoto.

"I'm going out for a bit," he said curtly. "Take over for me." And before Matsumoto could respond he had marched past her and shut the door.

He walked the streets of Seretai with purpose. He passed everyone without glancing up. The person he wanted to see wasn't here. He reached the gate to Rukongai.

"Jidanbo!" he called out. A giant with an enormous chin and two axes appeared.

"Hitsugaya taicho!" he boomed. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to get out," Hitsugaya told the giant. "Can you open the gate?"

"Of course!" shouted Jidanbo and he raised the heavy gate separating the spirit court of Seretai from Rukongai.

"Domo," Hitsugaya thanked Jidanbo as he ran under the door.

People stared at Hitsugaya as he walked down the streets of Rukongai. Children were hurried inside. Eyes peered at him through doorways and windows, but Hitsugaya ignored them. Seeing a shinigami in Rukongai was rare enough, but a taicho-well, that often meant trouble. He didn't blame them for being cautious.

It didn't take long for Hitsugaya to reach his destination; first district, a tiny house on top of a hill overlooking a wide valley that faced west and had a gorgeous view of the sunset. Two children played in front, a boy and a girl. It was always a boy and a girl. They heard him approach and their faces lit up when they saw who it was.

"Oniisama! Oniisama!" they cried cheerily, racing towards him. Hitsugaya smiled in spite of himself.

"Yo, how are you two? Are you behaving?" he asked gently.

"Hai!" they replied in unison, grinning broadly.

"Is obasan here?" Hitsugaya asked them.

"I'll go get her!" the boy cried, and ran towards the house. "Obasan, obasan, you'll never guess who's here!"

An old woman appeared at the door. Kind and wrinkled and smelling of watermelon, she had a knack for raising children who became top ranked shinigami. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed. "Tou-chan!"

"Ah, it's good to see you obasan." Hitsugaya smiled genuinely. It always made him glad to see the women who had raised him.

"Come in, come in," she gestured, waving her arms at him. "My, it's been so long! When was your last visit?"

"Too long ago, obasan," said Hitsugaya, following her inside. She bustled about making tea.

"You really should come to see me more often. I know you're a taicho, but that's no excuse. Momo-chan makes it out to see me every so often and she's a fukutaicho. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me." She placed a cup of tea in front of Hitsugaya and settled herself down across from him. "Now, what did you come to see me for?"

"Neh, obasan, can't I come to see you just to say hi?" Being in this house always made Hitsugaya revert, even temporarily, to his cheeky, bratty, childhood manner.

"You can," his obasan said knowingly, "but you don't. You want to ask me something don't you?" She may be old, but she was quick witted and sharp. Nothing got past this woman. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Sodane." And with that, he began his story. All of it, from the moment he picked up Karin's soccer ball to the conversation he had just had with Rukia. He didn't hold anything back-there was no need here. It felt extremely cathartic. He had never shared this story with anyone. Matsumoto knew some, if not all of what had happened between him and Karin, and he had a sneaking suspicion that she had told Hinamori. But no one else in Soul Society even suspected that his relationship with Kurosaki Karin went beyond being her guard during the few humiliating months he spent as an elementary student 10 years ago.

But now, with Karin's engagement close at hand, he needed real advice. He felt a great responsibility to Soul Society as a taicho, but at the same time, what kind of man was he if he left Karin waiting any longer?

He finished his story and the two sat in silence for several moments. Hitsugaya stared into his cold, untouched tea. Finally, his obasan reached across the table and patted his hand.

"Tou-chan," she said sweetly. "If you went to the trouble of coming all this way just to tell me that story, then your mind's already made up isn't it?" Hitsugaya stared at her. Her eyes were gentle but sincere. She was right.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure of your decision, Hitsugaya taicho?"

"Hai."

"Retirement is your right as a taicho, the rigors of the job are often overwhelming, but are you sure you are ready?"

"I have served as a taicho for 40 years. I feel I have given Soul Society enough. I wish to retire to the human world."

Yamamoto soutaicho sighed. He had tremendous respect for the young taicho and was very sorry to see him go. Not that he hadn't been expecting it. Ever since the Aizen affair, a light seemed to have gone out of Hitsugaya. He was as powerful a fighter, as strong a leader, and as productive a taicho as ever, but Yamamoto soutaicho, who kept a closer eye on his taichos than even they realized, had noticed a lack of the spark that had previously shown so brightly in Hitsugaya.

"Very well," he acquiesced. "It is your right and permission is granted. The Gotei 13 will miss you greatly."

"Arigato," Hitsugaya said politely, bowing to the soutaicho. He couldn't actually believe he was doing this, but his mind was made up. He was going back to Karin and he was going to marry her.

"Hitsugaya taicho," Yamamoto called to him. "I would like to give you the opportunity to name a new taicho to take your place. The actual decision will be made by me and Central Room 46, but your recommendation will be considered highly."

"Matsumoto," said Hitsugaya without hesitation. "She has served as my fukutaicho for 40 years and has had her bankai for 10. Although she can be irresponsible and lazy at times, in battle…there is no one I would rather have by my side."

"A glowing recommendation," said Yamamoto, rather impressed. "Very well. The retirement ceremony will take place this afternoon. You are dismissed."

The rest of the day was a flurry of activity. The retirement of a taicho was a rare event. All taichos and fukutaichos were expected to attend the ceremony, along with all ranked officers in squad 10 and anyone else who wished. Hitsugaya was held in such high esteem that every shinigami who didn't have a pressing obligation elsewhere was in attendance. Yamamoto spoke about Hitsugaya's life and accomplishments, particularly his single handed defeat of Aizen Souske. He reminded everyone present that retirement was not a sign of shame or weakness and that Hitsugaya should be remembered with the honor he deserved. Even though he was retiring, Yamamoto continued, he would still retain his rights as a shinigami. He would maintain possession of his zanpakto and was allowed to kill hollow at will. He also had the right to wear his taicho robes, but slung over one shoulder rather than on his back. After the speech, everyone present bowed to him and the ceremony was over. Hitsugaya was no longer a taicho.


	7. Chapter 7

Matsumoto and Hinamori walked with Hitsugaya to the senkai gate. None of them spoke. Hinamori tried to hold back her tears. Finally Matsumoto broke the silence.

"You're going to her aren't you? To Kurosaki Karin? That's why you retired isn't it?" Hitsugaya nodded. There was no reason to hide it now.

"Well I'm proud of you!" Matsumoto insisted. Hitsugaya eyed her suspiciously.

"Well I am! Taicho, you never do anything for yourself. You're always so committed to your job and your responsibilities that you're afraid of your own emotions! You've loved her for years and now you can finally be together." Matsumoto smiled genuinely. "I'm really happy for you taicho."

"She must be a very special girl, Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori added, finally finding her voice, "for you to love her so much."

"Urusai," Hitsugaya said, but he was smiling inside. For someone else to agree with his decision, particularly the two shinigami who knew him best and cared about him the most, made him feel that he really was doing the right thing.

They reached the senkai gate. Before Hitsugaya could say anything, Matsumoto had thrown herself onto him in a bone crushing hug.

"Kora, Matsumoto, let go!" he struggled, but to no avail.

"I'm going to miss you taicho!" she cooed. Finally she released him and he gasped for air.

"Well I'm not going to miss you!" he stated soundly.

"Oh, don't be so cold taicho!" Matsumoto complained. Hitsugaya turned to Hinamori.

"I suppose you want to hug me too, don't you?" he asked. The tears Hinamori had been bravely holding back burst out as she embraced her oldest and dearest friend. Hitsugaya couldn't help himself. He hugged her back.

"No fair taicho!" Matsumoto whined, but he ignored her.

"Be strong Hinamori," Hitsugaya said to her. "I won't be around to protect to anymore. I hope you can take care of yourself now." Hinamori laughed through her tears.

"Who said I need you to take care of me? I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." She paused. "I'm going to miss you Shiro-chan."

"Ah, me too," he admitted. He turned back to Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto. I stood here 40 years ago and watched my taicho leave through this same senkai gate. At that time, he told me it was his responsibility to leave me with some advice. He said I didn't need the standard, 'work hard and be responsible' stuff, and although we both know you do," Matsumoto laughed despite the fact that her eyes were welling up with tears, "I'm going to leave you with something else. Play to your strengths. You can be a pain sometimes and you never finish your paperwork, but you're brave and compassionate and a sharp analyzer. Find yourself a fukutaicho who will help you with office work because you're going to be the next 10th squad taicho. I've recommended you for the position and Yamamoto soutaicho won't deny you of it. You've earned it. Just go prove that to everyone without me looking over your shoulder." Matsumoto was deeply touched. Her taicho had never been so frank with her before.

"Arigato," she stammered as her tears flowed freely but silently down her cheeks. Hitsugaya looked at the two women.

"Now get back to work, both of you!" he insisted, and it was so endearing that both Matsumoto and Hinamori laughed.

"Ja ne taicho!" Matsumoto said cheerily.

"Good luck Shiro-chan," Hinamori smiled.

"Ah," was all Hitsugaya could say. He gazed at them one last time, then, without hesitation, he disappeared through the senkai gate.


	8. Chapter 8

Karin was angry. It had been 3 days since Kentaro had proposed and her mood had varied so wildly that her family was worried about her sanity. She had broken her kendo sword, cried for the first time in she couldn't remember how long, given her father a black eye, and hugged Kon, something she instantly regretted as evidenced by the lion shaped hole in her window. One minute she was pacing furiously and the next she was face down on her bed, forcing herself not to cry.

Now she was angry. She was angry at herself for not noticing Kentaro's affection, angry at Kentaro for proposing, angry at herself for being angry at Kentaro, angry at Hitsugaya for keeping her waiting, and angry at herself for being angry with Hitsugaya. She threw herself down on her bed. All that anger was exhausting. There was a knock on the door.

"Karin-chan," Yuzu called carefully from the other side of the door. She had no idea what type of mood her sister was in. Karin didn't respond. "Karin-chan, oniichan, otousan and I are going to get dango. Do you want to come?" Again no answer. "Ok, well, see you later." Karin could hear Yuzu's footsteps as she walked away. There were voices downstairs, then the front door slammed. She was alone. It didn't really matter anyway as she had barely left her room since her conversation with Rukia. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"I wonder when Kentaro's coming next." She moaned. Kentaro had come to visit her about five times a day. He had already come twice that morning. Sometimes she slammed the door in his face, but other times, she spoke to him normally for a few moments before bursting into tears on his shoulder.

"I'm so pathetic," she thought angrily. But she couldn't bring herself to say no to him outright when the thought hit her that Hitsugaya may never come for her. Why was she doubting him? she wondered.

"Love sucks!" she screamed, punching the wall and sending shooting pain through her fingers. At that moment, someone knocked on the door.

"Kentaro," she thought, exasperated. "I do NOT want to see him right now." She rolled over, trying to ignore him, but he knocked again.

"Kesu!" she screamed, annoyed, and stormed to the front door.

"Kora!" she shouted, throwing the door open wide. "Stop bothering me and go away!" She checked as she saw who exactly was standing on the doorstep. It was not Kentaro.

"Not exactly the reaction I was expecting," he teased. Karin gaped at him. He was tall, almost a full head taller than she was. His face had matured. It was longer and had lost some of its child-like puffiness. His hair was shorter and less wild than she remembered. But his eyes. Deep, piercing green. Eyes that shined with a hidden wisdom and sadness that was impossible to comprehend. Eyes that reflected the ferocity of battle, while at the same time projecting a softness to those who chose to search for it. Even when the rest of his face had begun to fade from her memory, she had remembered those eyes as well as if they were staring directly at her out of the darkness.

Hitsugaya had returned.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here?" Karin asked, still in a state of shock and bewilderment.

"Oi, is this really how you greet an old friend?" Hitsugaya asked, a smile playing at his lips. "First you yell at me to go away, then you ask why I'm here? I'm beginning to feel unwanted!"

"Urusai!" said Karin, her face breaking into a grin. "No one asked you to come." But she couldn't keep up the act. She threw her arms around his waist as relief washed over her. And she wasn't the only one. Hitsugaya was exceedingly thankful as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer. They stood like that for just a moment, but the moment seemed like eternity.

And then, before they could think, before either one knew what was happening, their lips met and locked together in a violent passion. They pressed against each other, feeling the closeness, needing the closeness, relishing in the physical contact, as if the slightest separation would tear them apart. Slowly, their lips parted, but they didn't let go, they couldn't let go. Karin's mind reeled. She didn't know what to do, but her body was working faster than her brain.

"Come." It was the only thing she could force herself to say. They raced into the house and up the stairs, still holding hands, not wanting to relinquish the contact. The instant they reached the bedroom she threw herself on him and they toppled over backwards into her bed.


	10. Chapter 10

An hour later they lay still, breathless and blissful, still naked in Karin's bed. She laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair gently. They didn't talk. There was no need to talk. Finally, reluctantly, Karin broke the silence.

"Let's go. I don't know when my family's coming back, but I don't think we should be caught like this." Hitsugaya nodded. They dressed and left the room. Since it was a nice day, they decided to go for a walk. They had a lot to talk about.

They held hands as they strolled along the river, telling each other about their lives since they had last seen one another. The years melted away as they talked, laughed, and teased. Their old love was still strong, but a new one was growing, not to replace it, but to add to it. Neither could remember ever feeling so peaceful.

"Demo, I still can't believe you gave up being a taicho!" Karin joked. "It was like, the best part about you!"

"Oi, say things like that and I might just go back to Soul Society." Hitsugaya couldn't remember the last time he had felt so free, so alive. The hot sun was pouring down on them, so they headed towards the shade of a large tree.

"Too bad you're retired and can't go back," Karin continued. "It looks like you're stuck with me."

"No, you've got it backwards," said Hitsugaya, backing her into the tree trunk. "You're stuck with me!" She laughed and he kissed her.

"Kesuma!" shouted a furious, yet familiar voice. "Get your hands off of my fiancé!" Hitsugaya spun around and before anyone realized what had happened he had Kentaro in a headlock.

"It's alright Toushiro, let him go," Karin said, figuring out what had occurred. Reluctantly, Hitsugaya loosened his grip and Kentaro threw him off.

"Baka! What the hell do you think you're doing, attacking someone like that?" Karin screamed at Kentaro, livid.

"Oi, he was attacking you!" Kentaro retorted, still steaming.

"Baka!" Karin yelled. "Who said he was attacking me? And another thing-I am not your fiancé!" Kentaro stood there for a few moments as the weight of what Karin had just said hit him. He looked as if someone had smacked him over the head with a frying pan.

"Wait a minute," he asked puzzled. "You mean, you _let_ him kiss you?!" Karin's face softened at the hurt in his voice. He was, after all, her best friend.

"Gomen, Kentaro. I didn't know how to tell you. I've been in love with Toushiro for a long time, and only today did he come and…""Wait," Kentaro interrupted, still hurt and confused. "I know all your old friends and I see you every day. How on earth did you have a lover I didn't know about?"

"Gomen Kentaro," Karin continued, fighting back tears. She felt horrible that she had hurt Kentaro so badly. This was not how she would have chosen for him to find out about Hitsugaya.

"There were extenuating circumstances and we couldn't tell anyone. But well, Toushiro and I…have been engaged for a long time." She grabbed Hitsugaya's wrist and held it up. Kentaro's eyes widened. There, on his wrist, was a bracelet that Kentaro knew well. It was Karin's bracelet. No, he realized. It was different. The bracelets were a set, made from the same string in the same style. The bracelet that Karin never took off, the one she didn't want to talk about-this strange new person had one too. And Kentaro understood; he had lost. He dropped his head, gave all this new information a chance to sink in, and took a moment to compose himself. Then he forced a smile onto his face and looked up at Karin.

"Baka, you should have told me. Now I feel like a complete moron!" Karin couldn't help it. Grinning broadly, she jumped into the air and hugged him, something she had never done before. She let go and Kentaro stuck out his hand towards Hitsugaya.

"Well, if you're really going to marry Karin, then I guess we'd better learn to like each other. Arima Kentaro. Nice to meet you." Hitsugaya smiled and shook his hand.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. Nice to meet you too."

"Toushiro," mused Kentaro. "Where have I heard that name before? It sounds kinda familiar. It does!" he claimed at an incredulous look from Karin.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "Karin, is this the guy your friends told me about? The soccer legend?" Karin laughed.

"That's right. He could beat you any day. And, for that matter," Karin bragged, thrilled that Kentaro was taking this so well, "he makes my kendo skills look like Yuzu's…no actually, more like yours!"

"Urusai!" Kentaro laughed. "Well Hitsugaya, if you're really as good as Karin thinks you are, than I challenge you to a match!"

"I'm looking forward to it!" Hitsugaya challenged back.


	11. Chapter 11

It was dark by the time they returned to the house. Karin hadn't really thought about how to explain Hitsugaya's sudden appearance to her family, but she decided that she would worry about that when they got there.

"I'm home," Karin announced, removing her shoes and stepping inside.

"Welcome home! You're late Kar…" Isshin began, but stopped dead when he saw who was standing behind her. He snapped back almost immediately.

"Ah, Karin, you've brought a friend home! Yuzu, one more for dinner!"

"Karin," Hitsugaya whispered, "go help your sister. I want to talk to your tousan alone." Karin's stomach flipped upside down.

"Alright then," she said and pulled Yuzu into the kitchen with her, closing the door behind them. The first thing she did was grab a glass and press her ear to the door.

"Karin-chan?!" asked Yuzu, thoroughly confused. Normally she was the one that listened through doors.

"Shhh!" Karin whispered.

"Demo Karin-chan!" insisted Yuzu, lowering her voice.

"Quiet Yuzu, I want to hear!" Karin stopped talking just in time to hear her father say,

"Long time no see, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Ah, it has been taicho."

"Taicho?!" thought Karin. "Who's the taicho? And how does oyaji know Toushiro?" But she was interrupted in her musings by Yuzu, who kneeled beside her, glass in hand.

"So, Hitsugaya-kun," Isshin continued. "What brings you here this time?"

"Actually taicho, retirement."

"Nani!?" Isshin shouted.

"I've retired. I'm no longer a taicho." Karin had no idea why Hitsugaya was telling her father this. Yuzu was even more confused. But they didn't have time to decipher it.

"Well then!" Isshin cried jollily. "You must come live with us! Making it in the human world isn't easy at first, but I'll help you in any way I can!"

"Arigato taicho," Hitsugaya replied. "Demo, I'd like to live with you as more than just a house guest. I'd like to live with you as a son-in-law. I want to marry Karin."

Luckily, Yuzu's cry of surprise was drowned out by the crash that came from the next room.

"Karin-chan, are you really getting married?!" Yuzu squealed. But before Karin had time to answer, Ichigo burst into the room.

"I heard a crash, are you two alri…"

"Shhh!" hushed both girls, waving their arms at him. Isshin was talking again.

"Marry Karin?!"

"Hai."

"Demo Karin, my precious daughter, who I love more than my life! You really want to take her from me?"

"Ow, oniichan!" whispered Yuzu as Ichigo bumped her head in his attempt to press his ear to the door. If Karin found this conversation interesting enough to eavesdrop on, then it must be really important.

"Shhh!" hushed Karin as Hitsugaya spoke.

"Taicho, can you honestly think of someone you would rather have marry her?"

"Oi, that's Toushiro!" exclaimed Ichigo, receiving more hushes from his sisters. "Taicho who? Marry whom? What's he talking about?"

"Shhh!" insisted Karin and Yuzu together as Karin rapped him on the knee.

"Taicho," Hitsugaya continued. "You've told me many times that you trusted me more than anyone else you knew. And once before you trusted me with your most precious possession. You trusted me with squad 10. Now, I'm asking you to trust me again. Trust me with your most precious possession. Trust me with Karin."

"Nani!?" Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore. He leaned forward and the door flew open. Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo tumbled into the room, landing in a heap. Isshin roared with hysterical laughter. Yuzu squeezed Karin and sang, "Karin-chan's getting married, Karin-chan's getting married!" Karin tried futilely to push Yuzu off. Ichigo was bumbling a hundred questions. "How do you know about 10th squad? What's Toushiro doing here? Who's marrying Karin?" Hitsugaya observed the scene, a sweat drop forming on the side of his head.

Finally, things settled down enough for Karin and Yuzu to get to their feet and for Ichigo to stop screaming. Isshin turned to Hitsugaya and stuttered through gulps of laughter,

"Well, Hitsugaya-kun, if you think you can handle her, she's all yours! You have my permission!"

Dinner was a joyous affair in the Kurosaki house that night. Karin and Hitsugaya told their story (leaving out several choice details that they thought were better kept to themselves.) Isshin finally told his children that he was a shinigami and a former taicho, and his true relationship with Hitsugaya.

"Baka," he yelled, smacking Ichigo face down into a bowl of noodles. "Where did you think you got your reiatsu from?"

All this required an enormous amount of explanation for Yuzu, who knew nothing more about hollows and shinigami than the weird feeling she got sometimes that often accompanied loud noises.

All in all, it was a very long day. The sun was rising as Karin climbed, exhausted but ecstatic, into bed. She held her bracelet fondly.

"I have to remember to thank Rukia-nee," she thought briefly before she fell asleep.

**There, that was part 2. Not as much as a cliffhanger as the last one, but this story was lighter anyway. Story is continued in Part 3: Sacrifice.**


	12. Japanese terms

Ah-either an exclamation of surprise or an affirmation

Anata-a term of affection that women use to address their husbands

Ano-um

Arigato or arigato gozimashta-Thank you

Baka-idiot or fool

Bakata-I understand

Dagu-a light weight swear word, used to express annoyance

Daishobu-Are you ok?

Demo-But

Domo-nice to meet you, or thank you

Doshde-What's wrong

Dozo-here you go

Gomen or gomenasai-sorry

Hai-multiple meanings, can mean yes, I'm coming, or I understand

Haiyaku-hurry up

Hatsukoi-first love, a very special person in Japanese society

Honto-true

Iie-No

Ja ne-Good bye

Kesu-a swear word, meaning dammit

Kesuma-you bastard

Mah ne-I guess so

Matte-Wait

Name-chan –a cute addition to someone's name, usually reserved for children

Name-ji -uncle

Name-kun –usually used for younger boys, or someone a person knew as a child, it is also a sign of respect

Name-sama –a way of addressing someone you wish to humble yourself to

Name-san –a polite way of addressing someone, slightly more formal, it shows respect.

Nande or Nani-what

Naze-why

Obasan-grandmother

Ojosan-young lady

Okaro-mother

Oneesan or name-nee -older sister

Oniichan, niisan, oniisama, or name-nii -older brother

Otousan or oyaji-father

Segoi-that's incredible

Sempai-an older classmate or someone who has been doing something for longer

Sensei-teacher

Soda or Soka-Is that so?

Soda or Sodane-that's right

Sumimasen-sorry or excuse me

Urusai-Shut up

Yamerou-stop

Yokata-that's a relief


End file.
